Dolls
by SuperMint
Summary: Two sisters, two toys. It is the little things that really count isn't it?


Dolls

Even though she had been crowned queen, Elsa still slept in her old room. She may have been revealed to her sister and the populace as a sorceress with the power of ice, she may have the legal right to sit on the throne and pass laws to all the land, but her room was her room. She couldn't quite bring herself to take over her parent's suite, three years and a major life change still didn't alter it in her mind.

Besides, Anna was closer this way.

Elsa slept a little easier knowing that her sister slept nearby. Though, she didn't sleep easy this night.

"You froze her heart and killed her." The cruel voice growled, a scowl writ across the distorted features. "Anna is dead. Anna is DEAD. ANNA IS DEAD." The chant went around and around with the churning snowstorm, dragging at her arms and tearing at her clothes. She fell to the hard unyielding ice of the frozen fjord. "No…" She whispered to the storm, all movement ceased with the flakes floating in the air, the snow didn't fall.

A silken sound of drawn steel came from over her shoulder even as the clink of her already frozen tears could be heard. "I deserve this." She whispered, waiting with growing desperation for the blow that would rid the world of her blight.

The sword sang as it rushed through the cold air.

"It's just a dream Elsa!" Anna's voice cut through the silence of her wait. Frantic in her nightmare, Elsa flung out a hand as she woke, eyes screwed shut. "Elsa..." It was a strangled whisper. Then further silence.

Elsa opened her eyes to a terrible sight.

Anna, turned to ice, her skin blue and hard. Turned by Elsa's powers yet again.

"NO!"

A heart rending scream woke Anna, she was struggling from her bed and halfway to her door before she realised what was going on. "Elsa?" She called to the night, opening her bedroom door further and slipping out into the hallway. "Elsa?"

Silence, no reply no sound. Anna's heart rate quickened with fear as she run from her door to the blue painted one of her sister. It was closed, a familiar sight. She grabbed at the handle but was quick to pull her hand back from the burning cold, sucking her hurting fingers she took the blanket from her shoulders and used it to force the handle down.

The door was shut tight, the crisp sound of cracking ice explaining her difficulty. Anna braced her shoulder and shoved, the door budged at last, scraping across a frosty floor. All over the room snow swirled, ice was caked in thick layers on every surface.

Sat in the centre of the storm was Elsa, her body wracked with sobs, shaking with her eyes tight shut. "Elsa?" Anna shouted over the magical wind.

"Anna!" Elsa sounded confused but the wind died down. A pale, tear streaked face looked up at the doorway. "Anna, you're ok..."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Anna gingerly stepped through the snowy floor and stumbled onto her sister's bed. Elsa shied away. "You won't hurt me Elsa." Anna said, wrapping an arm and part of the blanket around the shivering woman. "What's the matter, you don't feel the cold so something must have upset you.

"All this wasn't a clue?" Elsa managed to say, waving a defeated hand at the slowly thawing room.

"Tell me what is wrong." Anna pulled her sister closer and increased her hug.

"I had a nightmare." Now that she was calming down Elsa sounded a little embarrassed. "I was out on the fjord again... _He_ told me I had killed you and... I was waiting for my deserved end... But then you said it was only a bad dream. I thought..." She broke off in a sob. "It was like I had woken up, but I froze you, again!" Warm hands squeezed her shoulders.

"You didn't, you won't." Anna sighed and kissed the top of her sister's head, the coldness was tingly on her lips. The last of the ice had dispersed now; the room was back to regular painted blue. "I'm staying here tonight. The Queen needs to sleep and she won't be getting much on her own." Elsa gave a weak smile and uncurled from the ball of panic she had held herself in.

"Thank you, Anna."

"Don't mention it." The redhead smiled back and moved around to fluff the pillows and draw back the eiderdown. As she arranged the bed for two a thought occurred. "Wait right here." She jumped from the bed, leaving the now unnecessary blanket and dashing from the room.

In her bedroom, Anna rummaged through her boxes and wardrobe. "They must be here somewhere..." She muttered, questing hands seeking something special. "Ah! Found them." Clasping her find behind her back she ran back to Elsa's room.

Elsa was still sat on her bed. "What have you got there?" Anna sat next to her, keeping her hands hidden.

"This," Anna held out a doll, a ragdoll with white-blonde hair and a blue dress. "When I had nightmares, she chased them all away. My Elsa doll." She smiled softly and took her other hand from behind her back. "Maybe her little sister will do the same for you." The offered doll had red hair and a green dress.

"She's beautiful." Elsa took the ragdoll and held it close. "Thank you."

"Just returning the favour." Anna replied, settling into the bed, one arm wrapped around the doll. Elsa lay down beside her, still holding her doll close. She smiled when her sister snuggled up to her, keeping the dolls together also.

"Goodnight Anna."

"G'night Elsa."

When the maids went around the royal rooms to dust and tidy a little they were touched to find a redheaded ragdoll sat on the Queen's bed and a platinum haired sister sat on the Princess's bed.

* * *

When I was four and my sister was three we had a ragdoll each. They weren't a perfect match for us as we were both very dark headed and my doll had bright yellow wool hair. Their outfits were colour swaps too. We would play with them quite a bit.

Now we are grown up and my sister is married and living in her own home. I visited the other day and there, sat amongst the books and photo frames, was her ragdoll. Just like mine is nested with mine.


End file.
